Angelus And Demona
by gunman
Summary: Shinji gets turned into a gargoyle by a magic spell after he leaves Tokyo-3 and finds love with a pained and lonely female gargoyle named Demona. Oneshot fic in response to Invincible Shinji's Romance Challenge.


_**ANGELUS AND DEMONA  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Gargoyles.

Summary: Shinji gets turned into a gargoyle by a magic spell after he leaves Tokyo-3 and finds love with a pained and lonely female gargoyle named Demona.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

994 AD, Scotland. Goliath and his clan of gargoyles were turned to stone forever by a magical spell.

1994 AD, New York City. The gargoyles were awakened when a multi-billionaire named David Xanatos broke the spell.

2000 AD, Second Impact happened.

2015 AD, Tokyo-3, Japan. Shinji Ikari and his allies battle the Angels with their Evangelion robots.

It was this same year, that everything changed for the boy pilot.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(December, 2000, New York City)

The decimated and half-drowned island that was once Manhattan found itself devoid of any real form of life, save for a few dogs and lucky survivors scavenging for food. In a battered high-rise once known as The Aerie Building, a pair of figures stared down at the ruins that was once the pinnacle of civilization. One was human, the other wasn't.

"I suppose you enjoy this, seeing all these humans dead." MacBeth said to the female gargoyle.

"It should give me some pleasure, but at the expense of my daughter... I am ill-content." Demona said to the aged Scotsman. "I almost expected you to be here to kill me."

"I did too. But for obvious reasons," he said, still remembering the thousands of dead men, women and children bobbing up around the watery streets, "the mood doesn't strike me."

"You chase me for nearly a thousand years, relentlessly, and now when you have me, you choose not to kill me, all because of a little nostalgia?"

"Seeing you suffering like this, is pleasure enough for me right now." he said.

"Yes. I have suffered. I have been alone for so long. Hunted and hated. My clan, gone. My daughter, gone. My love... gone."

"Are you talking about Goliath... or Thailog?"

"Both... and neither." she hissed.

"I would have thought you were stronger than that." MacBeth said.

"Time does not heal all wounds, especially one I have lived with for so long." Demona said.

"That.... is the only thing we have in common." he said as he turned and walked away, leaving Demona to her grief.

"It's always the same. Humans die, Gargoyles perish, cities fall, civilization crumbles.... and here I stand... watching it all happen." she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "My only companions through time are the man I ultimately betrayed, and the loneliness I have come to know so well." she said with a heavy sigh. "And I'm... so.... tired of it. So tired of being alone, so tired of being hated. Goliath was right. My cycle of hatred has only ended up leaving me alone all this time. If I could.... if I could change things.... I would give anything to change things. But I can't. Time can't be changed and neither can the world. More than a thousand years have I lived, and I have nothing to show for it. I would willingly trade every day of my last thousand years..... for one day of pure happiness." she said as a small pool of tears formed at her knees. "I would give anything.... just to be loved."

_Anything_? A mischievous imp thought as he watched the female gargoyle. "Did you say, anything?"

"PUCK!" she suddenly growled as she saw the jovial son of Avalon.

"Easy. I didn't come for a fight. But I couldn't help overhear you." he said with hands up.

"You are the last... thing!... I ever expected to see. LEAVE!" she snarled.

"Oh. And here I had come with a solution to your problem!" the pointy-eared trickster said.

"YOU ARE A PROBLEM IN OF YOURSELF! Haven't you done enough to me?!!" she cried weakly.

"You complain so much. You didn't want to be vulnerable during the day, so I gave you what you wanted. And you used it well, I must say." he said with a smirk.

"Adaptation is something I've mastered over a thousand years." she said. "Why are you here? Come to torment me when I am at my weakest?"

"Actually, I want to give you exactly what you asked for." he stated.

"What?"

"I said, I want to give..."

"I Heard You!" she snapped. "What could you possibly have to offer me? Why should I even listen to you?"

"Because I can give you what you want most in the world."

"Really? You'd let me rip out your throat?" she asked, baring her claws and teeth.

"You could try, but that's not what you want most in the world, is it?"

Demona fumed as she turned away, not willing to let Puck see her tears.

"You can't give me what I want most in this world." she said weakly.

"To be loved? Oh, but I can. In a way."

"What do you mean?" she snapped, curious but also upset that he had over heard her.

"The Weird Sisters. They made you and MacBeth immortal. It's made both of you rather... unhappy in your long lived lives."

"What's your point?" she said, getting irritable quickly.

"I can take away your immortality." he whispered into her ear before flittering away.

Demona perked up at this. "What?"

"I can take it away. Even sever your connection to MacBeth. But there is a cost." he said, floating upside down now.

She raised her head to the sky and laughed. "Of course there is." she huffed. "And what would it be? That I wouldn't be immortal anymore? That I would be able to finally die?"

"Yes. And so would MacBeth. But that energy can't simply be removed. It has to go someplace else. It can be... transformed."

"Stop beating around the bush and talking in riddles, Puck! If you have a point to make, make it!" she snapped.

"Yeesh, you're irritable! Must be your time of the month." he said the last part softly. "The point is this: Using the immortality I would take from you, and MacBeth, I can cast a spell that will put you into a state of stone sleep, like Goliath and his clan were for a thousand years, until someone would come along and break the spell. Someone.... who would love you."

Demona froze as she took in the words he was speaking. After several minutes she regained her own powers of speech, and naturally her fear of self preservation stood up.

"You mean.... I would no longer be living as either a gargoyle or a human? I would be a statue again? Vulnerable?" she asked.

"I can hide you away somewhere so that your enemies would never find you. What do you have to lose? Your life?"

Demona pondered that for a moment.

"And the spell itself would be broken... once someone came along... and fell in love with a statue? Of me as a gargoyle?" she said with a mild laugh.

"Yes. The simplified version is: you and MacBeth will give up your immortality, you will fall into a stone sleep until someone, anyone, comes along and falls in love with you. This love will awaken you. As for MacBeth, he too will no longer be immortal, but will have a small half-life so as to put his affairs in order. And with you hidden away, you won't have to worry about him trying to kill you. You both will be free."

Demona looked at him suspiciously.

"And what is the catch?" she asked.

"Catch?"

"Your gifts always come with a price." she said. "What is it?"

Puck smiled. "Can't fool you anymore, can I? Very well, I'll tell you. The price for this small act of kindness on my part will be this: you and the person who awakens you, will be gargoyles by night and humans by day. You will have a normal life, no immortality, and you will live where you are awoken. Do we have a deal?"

Demona just stared at him. To her the deal seemed too simplistic, too good to be true. As if... she were getting the better end of it.

"I don't believe you." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"You're... deal.... doesn't sound like it would benefit you." she stated.

"Oh, but it will. My interest in this will be played out in a different fashion than you can expect. But everything I have offered you, is legit. And all you need to do... is agree." he said holding out his hand to her.

She paused for several minutes, more out of suspicion than fear, and then accepted.

"I accept!" she said, hesitantly accepting his hand.

"Wonderful! Now let's go find MacBeth and give him the good news!" Puck said with a smile, the pair vanishing in a flash of light.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(May, 2015, Japan)

Shinji Ikari rested his head against the wall of Ishimura Castle as night descended upon him.

It had been a long, tiring journey from Tokyo-3 and Shinji was just glad to be away from there. Fed up with Asuka's constant abuse, as well as Misato's juvenile antics and misguided impressions of them being in love, not to mention his fathers apathy, he had run away yet again.

His reasons were strictly personal now, not that he couldn't do the job he had been brought back for, he just couldn't take it anymore. In the three days since he had left Tokyo-3 following the destruction of Unit 03, he was amazed himself that he had come this far.

_Promised that I wouldn't run away_. He thought. _But.... I just couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't take it. They needed me, but they don't respect me. They just needed me to pilot their giant robot. They didn't really want me around if they could avoid it. Misato was too childish, Asuka was so arrogant, Rei was... apathetic, Ritsuko was distant, and Hikari was Asuka's best friend._ He thought sadly._ Toji and Kensuke just used me too, Kaji just seemed too distracted, and... my father didn't care at all. I just wish.... I just wish I could find someone who I had something more in common with. Someone... who would love me._

He started walking around the castle walls, trying to find a way inside, or someplace to keep from freezing in the night air.

He was rewarded, in a way, when he moved behind a bush in front of the wall on the south side of the castle, and fell straight down into a small underground storage room.

"Oh... what happened?" he groaned. "Where am I?"

Looking around, he saw that the storeroom he had fallen in to was filled with all kinds of pots on the ground as well as other small trinkets on shelves on the walls. All of which looked extremely old, like the castle itself. Despite that, Shinji noticed an excessive lack of dust.

But his attention was caught when he noticed a strange statue at the back of the room. Walking over to the carved sculpture he found himself mesmerized by the sheer beauty of it. The obelisk looked like a beautiful, athletic woman, in a one-legged kneeling position, with two large leathery wings protruding from behind her back.

He didn't recognize the stone it was made from, which looked like a kind of polished black marble, but he could have sworn the statue looked alive. The craftsmanship was impressive enough, but it was the eyes that drew him in further. There was a sadness in them, a loneliness that he understood all too well.

"It's as if someone.... understands me." Shinji whispered as he moved to stare into the statue's eyes. "I guess you and I have something in common." he said with a sigh. "Or... whoever made you had the same sadness in them that I do. The same loneliness." he said as he gently caressed the cheek of the statue. "So beautiful." he sighed. "I wish you were real. Then maybe I wouldn't be so alone."

Impulse suddenly grabbed him, at the same time loneliness and embarrassment did, and he slowly moved in and pressed his lips against the mouth of the statue.

However the second he touched the statue, a strange energy sparked to life and flowed between them, causing a strange and ultimately unexpected transformation.

Shinji's body felt like it was being bombarded with energy both the inside as well as the out. As if he was being microwaved. The energy surged and blasted him across the small room, the young man completely oblivious to the sudden change that had taken place as he was knocked to the ground, while at the same time another occurrence took place.

The black marble statue thundered to life as Demona stood up and burst from her stone skin, roaring fiercely as she stretched her wings, tail, arms, legs, back and head. She breathed in the stuffy air of the storeroom, night air and looked about her surroundings.

"I'm.... I'm awake!" she gasped. "But that means.... someone has..." she said, quickly looking around to find her mysterious rescuer, and alleviated to see a handsome white-skinned gargoyle sitting on the ground.

Shinji shook his head free of confusion and looked up to see a pale-blue skinned gargoyle with bright red hair and piercing green eyes staring at him. She was dressed in a brown loin-skirt and small shirt that looked more like a one-sleeved tank-top over her right shoulder. This left most of her body exposed and he could see that she was strong, shapely and athletic.

_She's beautiful!_ He thought as he rose up to his full height.

Demona stepped down from the pedestal and walked over to him, her greenish eyes locking with his blue ones. As she approached him she noticed that he was more than a foot taller than herself, with a build that was nearly equal to that of Goliath. His clothes were that of a black sleeveless kimono that showed off his impressive arms, and short Hakama pants. From that and his features, she figured him to be an Asian gargoyle.

_He's handsome!_ She thought to herself. "I am Demona." she introduced.

"I am Shinji." he replied with a small bow.

"Are you the one who awoke me?" she asked.

"I suppose I am." he said. "When I saw your statue, I felt drawn to it. I saw the pain and loneliness in your eyes, it reminded me of myself. I.... I kissed the lips of the statue and... you woke up."

_Reminded him of himself_? "Yes. I was under a magical spell, to sleep in stone until someone who loved me would break the spell. But how long have I slept? What year is it?"

"2015." he answered.

"Fifteen years!" she gasped. _Not as long as Goliath and the others... but still._ "Where are we?"

"In a storeroom underneath the Castle of Ishimura, in Japan." he answered.

_Japan? This is where Puck sent me?_ She gasped. _But why? Why here of all places?_

While she was lost in thought, Shinji just stared at Demona, unable to take his eyes off her. Demona eventually broke her analytical thinking and looked back into his eyes and smiled.

_I can see the loneliness in his eyes as well. He is the same as me. This must be fate!_ She thought as she threw her arms around his neck, bringing herself up to his level in order to kiss him fully on his lips.

Shinji was stunned for a second, before he wrapped his arms around her shapely body and returned the kiss.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(AN: Just so everyone knows, the spell that turned Shinji into a gargoyle is the same one that Puck used on Elisa Maza back in the first season of the _Gargoyle's_ series. It means that Shinji doesn't remember ever being human, thinking that he's been a gargoyle all his life.)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Demona tumbled to the ground, making out passionately as they clung to each other tightly. However, their actions eventually brought them to the attention of the Ishimura clan in the castle above.

"Hello?" the female gargoyle called out as they entered the storeroom.

"Who's there?" a male gargoyle shouted.

Shinji and Demona straightened their clothes as they emerged from the shadows.

"Hello." Shinji said.

"Hello." Demona said.

"We... heard some noises and came to investigate." the female gargoyle said.

"My apologies." Demona said. "I... suppose we were a little loud."

"I am Kai, leader of the Ishimura clan. And this is my second-in command Sora."

"What are your names, may I ask?" Sora asked.

"My apologies. I am Shinji, and this is Demona." Shinji introduced.

"We're not from around here." Demona said.

"Really? You look as if you are." Sora said to Shinji, then turned to Demona. "You appear to be from...."

"Scotland. But that was many years ago." Demona answered.

"And how did you come to be here in Ishimura?" Kai asked the redheaded gargoyle.

"I don't know, exactly." Demona said. "I was placed under a spell that would turn me to stone, until one who loved me came and awoke me." she said, taking Shinji's hand in her own.

"Love? But... I don't... I just met you. How can I love you already?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know, but you do, apparently. Otherwise I would have remained in my stone sleep."

"I don't understand, but....I like how that sounds." he said with a smile, his hand squeezing her own.

Sora looked at Kai.

"Well?" Sora asked. "What do we do with them?"

"They are gargoyles, so we will welcome them." Kai said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Integrating the pair into the Ishimura clan wasn't difficult, since they were already gargoyles. Shinji, being of Asian descent, found it easier to fit in with the rest of the clan. Demona, even though she was a gargoyle, found it a little harder to fit in. Not from the fact that she was a 'gaijin gargoyle', but more from the fact she still didn't like humans that much, and the Ishimura clan had lived in peace with their human allies for generations.

It was close to midnight, after Kai had shone them around the village, as Demona stood on the rooftop of one of the town buildings watching as Shinji played with a group of children. A fluttering of wings caught her attention and she turned to see Sora land next to her.

"Is something wrong, Demona-san?" Sora asked.

"I... have not had good experiences with humans." Demona said.

"Really?" she asked, more out of concern than curiosity. "In ancient times our ancestors fought alongside humans in battle to protect our home. It is a kinship that has existed for centuries. Did you not have the same in your country?"

"We did.... once. But fear and superstition caused the humans we trusted to turn against us. They considered us to be... unnatural, evil creatures. They either hunted us during the night, or destroyed us during the day. I was lucky to have survived this long. Alone." she said, arms folded across her chest.

"Until Shinji found you." Sora said.

"Yes." Demona said. "Second Impact claimed the lives of my clan. I had feared being left alone in this world. Feared I would not find love again."

"But now you need not be alone, Demona-san." she said. "You have Shinji.... and you have friends."

_I wonder if she would say that if she knew of my past?_ Demona thought.

Suddenly, an explosion caught their attention.

"What was that?" Demona asked.

"Ikimura's general store is on fire!" Sora shouted.

The gargoyles and towns people quickly flew to the general store, pitching in to put out the fire.

"Taiyo! Where is Sho?" Kai asked the elder Ikimura member.

"I don't (cough) know. He..." the older man said, turning back to the blazing fire. "He must still be in there!"

Shinji, overhearing this, quickly wrapped his wings around his shoulders and leapt into the blaze.

"SHINJI!" Demona shouted, rushing in after him.

The townspeople continued bringing buckets of water, hoses and extinguishers to put out the blaze while the gargoyles helped.

Within seconds, a dark-garbed white figure exploded out of the burning building with a pale-blue figure behind him. Both were carrying a bundle in their arms.

Shinji unfurled his wings to reveal a small child in his arms. A boy. Demona likewise had another small child in her arms. A girl.

Taiyo Ikimura quickly came up and took his grandson from Shinji, thanking the white-skinned gargoyle for his heroism. The mother of the girl, Yuna, thanked Demona for saving her daughter, named Yumi. This naturally stunned the female gargoyle.

_She... she thanked me._ Demona thought. _I have never been thanked before, by a human._

"Demona-chan? (Cough) Are you alright?" Shinji asked.

Demona turned towards the white-skinned gargoyle before she spoke. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!!" she suddenly shouted. "Running into a fire like that?"

"I..(cough).. wasn't thinking. I was trying to save a life. Isn't that what gargoyles do? Protect?"

Demona just growled at him, before leaping forward and seizing his lips with her own. She did so because a part of Shinji reminded her of Goliath. His strength and selflessness were noble qualities that she had come to admire, and hate, in her former mate. But now, for some reason, they didn't seem like the flaws she had once criticized Goliath of having.

The fire was quickly put out, the damage less than it appeared, but it would be weeks before he could reopen his shop.

While the others talked, mostly Taiyo to his grandson about playing with matches, Sora came over to Demona.

"It seems you have rediscovered your gargoyle purpose." Sora said.

Demona looked at her fellow gargoyle and sighed. "I went after Shinji. I... wasn't trying to save anyone else."

Sora just smiled, as if she didn't believe her. Demona on the other hand pondered exactly why she had rescued that girl.

_I did save that girl. That human girl. But why? I haven't cared about human beings for more than a thousand years. Did Puck's spell do something else to me?_ Demona wondered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Morning eventually came, and the Ishimura clan returned to the castle for their stone sleep. Atop the walls of the castle, and facing inward to the castle, Kai and his clan, along with Shinji and Demona, greeted the human caretakers of the castle. This custom was strange to Demona, but she didn't argue with it.

However, as the rays of the sun hit, both Shinji and Demona found themselves transformed in a different way.

They felt their wings and tails pull back into their bodies, their skin color changed from white and pale-blue to flesh tone, and their reptilian features became more human.

The caretakers looked on in shock as Demona had transformed into an attractive, athletic, red-haired woman, while Shinji had transformed into a handsome, athletic, raven-haired adult man.

"I see Puck's spell is still present." Demona said as she looked over at Shinji. She gasped at how handsome he was as a human, but she also noticed something else. _Puck's sense of humor is ironic and annoying._ She thought, realizing that Shinji's human form looked like Jason Canmore, one of the descendant's of The Hunter who tried to kill her years ago, though he had more Asian features than Canmore did. _But at least I'm not alone in this._

"What happened?" Shinji gasped as he looked at himself.

"The spell that entombed me for the last fifteen years appears to have a side-effect." Demona said. "And has effected you as well."

"So... we are human's during the day time?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. It has it's benefits, however." she said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Demona quickly got into a routine of taking care of the castle and the sleeping gargoyles, along with the other human caretakers. The villagers didn't think too much of their unusual change. Having lived with gargoyles all their lives, this was simply another thing to get used to.

Also, because of Shinji's kind soul and white skin, Demona decided to name his gargoyle form Angelus, while she took up her old name of Dominique Destine while in human form. Though she dropped her human last name a majority of the time.

During the day the pair helped the village and took care of the castle itself, Shinji working hard like he used to in Tokyo-3, and Dominique proving to be an accomplished businesswoman once again. This helped the village with it's daily running's, simple though they were.

During the night the pair protected the castle and village as it's winged guardians. This was also when Demona taught Angelus how to use his wings to glide. She was at first confused that he didn't know how to use them, figuring that it might be some residual effect of the spell that he had broken.

Partial memory-loss, even confusion, was common when you messed with or undid magic spells.

But the thing that made both of their lives worth living, was each other.

Even as human beings, Shinji couldn't deny that Dominique was attractive. And Dominique couldn't deny that Shinji was attractive as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was late afternoon and Shinji had just returned from the village after helping to rebuild Ikimura's. He stepped into the room in the castle where Dominique had set up her office. The second he did, he froze.

"D-Domi-chan?" he gasped when he saw the red-haired woman dressed in a short blue yukata robe that showed off her flawless legs, a small cup and a bottle of saki in her hands.

"Welcome back, Shinji-kun." she said sweetly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, continued to be mesmerized by the beautiful woman.

"You don't like my appearance?" she asked coyly.

"No, no, no! You look.... beautiful. But... what's the occasion?"

"I would have thought that was obvious." she said as took a sip of her saki before pouring him a cup. She handed it too him, urging him to drink.

Shinji slowly drank the saki as Dominique set down the bottle and slowly undid her robe, revealing she was wearing nothing underneath.

"D-D-Domi-chan?" Shinji gasped, nearly spraying the saki all over her.

"As I said, Shinji-kun, I would have thought this was obvious." she said as she leaned in and kissed him fiercely on his lips.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A couple months after Demona had awoken and Shinji was transformed, and two weeks after the pair had first made love as both human and gargoyle, a gray-bearded man from Scotland arrived at the Ishimura castle. His name was Lennox Macduff, but he was actually known as MacBeth.

Looking at the castle his thoughts drifted back to a conversation with Puck and Demona years prior.

"_So... the spell that keeps Demona and myself immortal, will be lifted?" MacBeth asked. _

"_Yes." Puck said. "And both you and Demona will have a full measure of life. Of normal life. Of course, the downside is, in your case, you'll only have about fifty or so years to put your affairs in order." _

"_So... our suffering will be over, then." MacBeth said. _

"_Yes." Demona said. _

"_And in doing so... we would have to give up our goals of revenge." _

"_After everything that has happened, we would achieve it, one way of another." Demona said. _

_MacBeth nodded in agreement, as another thought came to him. _

"_But why only sixty years? What about Demona?" _

"_She will probably live longer than you, as gargoyles do tend to age slower than humans do. It also means that... if you agree, starting from right now... you have exactly sixty years of life left to live. And then you will die. Simple as that." Puck said. _

"_Simple." he scoffed. "And you said fifty years?" _

"_Well, give or take free will and health issues, I could probably give you exactly fifty-five years." _

"_I.... I don't know what to say." _

"_A simple 'Thank You' will do." _

"_I'm not sure you deserve it.... but thank you." he said as he grabbed the Puck's hand. _

Since then MacBeth had spent the last fifteen years putting his affairs in order, meaning that he only had about 40 years left, more than enough he figured to make use of his life.

And of course there was still the issue of finding where his centuries-old 'companion' had ended up.

"Hello, MacBeth." Dominique said as the man walked through the castle gates.

"Hello, Demona." MacBeth said as he noticed a red-haired woman descend a series of stone steps down to the courtyard.

"And so... you have found me. Though I'm curious how you did."

"A little birdy told me. Did you find what you were looking for?" MacBeth asked.

"I did." she said, as Shinji came over to her and took her hand in his own.

"Hello, MacBeth-sama." Shinji bowed.

"You know me?" he asked.

"Demi-chan has told me about you." he explained.

"This is Shinji-kun. My love." Dominique said.

"A pleasure to meet you." MacBeth said courteously. "And I see Puck's spell is still with you."

"Yes. And for Shinji-kun as well."

"I see. So you both become gargoyles at night then."

"Yes." she said.

MacBeth looked at the pair and sighed. "I.... envy you, Demona."

Dominique looked at the not-immortal-anymore Scotsman with a stunned expression.

"I never thought you'd say that to me." she said.

"I never thought I would either. The last fifteen years I've been putting my affairs in order and not thinking about revenge. It's actually been rather... peaceful."

Dominique smiled. "Ironic, isn't it? When you're immortal, you don't think about tomorrow."

"And when you are mortal, you value everyday you have." MacBeth said as Dominique clutched Shinji's hand tightly.

"So... what will you do now?" she asked.

"I don't know. To be honest, I'd hope to find someone I could be happy with and just live out the rest of my days."

"Maybe you'll find them here." Shinji said.

"I won't hold my breath, lad." he said. "But... I think I'll stay for a while. This country still has a certain... charm to it."

"No thoughts of revenge?" Dominique asked.

"None." he said. "I spent the last 900 years trying to get revenge. And I'm so tired of it. I've only got 40 years left, and... well I want to make the most of them."

MacBeth eventually 'rented' a room at the castle, and spent much of his time on vacation, as it were. He and Shinji got along well enough, though nearly an epoch worth of revenge-seeking had left him and Demona/Dominique with some bitter feelings. But at least they didn't try to kill each other.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(June, 2016, the rookery of Ishimura Castle)

"Demi-chan?" Angelus asked as he descended into the rookery.

"Here, Angel-kun." Demona said as she sat by the large nest.

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Just... watching them."

"They're not going anywhere, Demi-chan." Angelus said as he knelt next to the small nest of eggs, separate from the others, that Demona was gently turning over. In fact, the two eggs she was turning were her own. Hers and Angelus's.

Ever since the mating season had ended, and the eggs were safely placed in the rookery beneath the castle, Demona was down there everyday as both a human and gargoyle just fawning over her future children.

And she had reason to fawn. It had been a thousand years since Wyvern Castle, after the clans eggs were taken to Avalon and she was reunited with her daughter Angela a thousand years later. But in that time, she had grown cold towards humanity while Angela was lovingly raised by Princess Katherine, Tom the guardian and the Magus. Her attempts at reconciliation with Angela had failed, and now that the female gargoyle was dead, Demona was left with a fear of dread at what would happen now that she had another chance at a family.

"I just...." she started to say. "I just don't want to mess up."

"Demi..."

"I failed once as a mother. I don't want to fail again."

"You won't."

"But Angel-kun..."

"You won't!" he assured her. "Because you're not alone. You have the clan, and you have me."

She rested her head against his chest as he embraced her tightly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was weeks later when a beat-up blue car unceremoniously sputtered and died in front of Ishimura Castle.

"I told you you should have gotten it checked out before we left." Ritsuko Akagi groaned as she leaned back in the passenger seat of the car.

"Don't start, Ritz!" Misato Katsuragi groaned in frustration at the faux-blond as she popped the hood. "You could help, you know!"

"I'm an expert in computer technology and biology, not gasoline-powered combustion engines!" she spat.

"Is something wrong, ladies?" a gray-bearded man said as he approached the pair.

"Uh... yeah. Our car's conked out." Misato said to the man.

Staring at the engine he was confused about something.

"Are you involved in drag racing?" he asked.

"Uh... no." she said. "Why?"

"Because it looks like you've pushed this vehicle to its limits in every sense of the word." MacBeth said as he examined the engine.

Ritsuko nodded as she got out of the car and just walked over to the open hood. "Though with your driving one could easily mistake it for drag-racing." she said as MacBeth stared at the blond woman.

"You didn't complain when it got us out of Tokyo-3, alive I might add!" Misato said.

"Oh, for that I'm grateful, and little else." Ritsuko said.

"Oh? Did something happen?" MacBeth asked, still transfixed on the woman.

"You could say that." the blond said, a small blush coming to her cheeks as she noticed the man staring at her.

"Well, it'll take a while to repair this engine. If you're willing to entertain me with a story I can have your car repaired in a couple days." he said.

"Okay, it's a deal." Misato said as Ritsuko nodded.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You mean you were part of that top secret NERV organization?" Dominique asked as Shinji poured the tea for their new guests, two women and a penguin, as they sat inside the walls of the castle. The group was joined by Yoshida, the village constable, and village elder Tomaru.

"Emphasis on 'were'." Misato said. "When our best pilot disappeared, we were left defenseless when the Angel invaded our base and basically destroyed everything. And then it freed this other Angel that we didn't even know was in our base." she groaned, still upset at that revelation. "After that things went kinda downhill from there."

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked as the penguin, called PenPen, started eating his freshly cooked fish.

"When our commander was revealed to be behind the events that could have lead to a Third Impact, NERV was eventually disbanded and.... well..." Ritsuko started to say.

"Well what?" constable Yoshida asked.

"Ritsuko and I are basically fugitives." Misato sighed.

"You are?" elder Tomaru asked.

"Yes. For our 'unintentional' contributions to Gendo and his mad plans." Ritsuko said.

"When things eventually came down, we got out of there as soon as we could." Misato said.

"What do you mean... 'came down'?" Yoshida asked.

"The JSSDF leveled the entire city and NERV using a dozen N2 Mines." Ritsuko said.

The group gasped.

"When was this?" Tomaru asked.

"Yesterday. You probably won't hear about it. There was a total media blackout on the entire event. The second all communication was cut off from Tokyo-3, we... we got out of there ASAP." Ritsuko explained.

"Fortunately most of the city had already been evacuated, so... only a few other people were there when the bombs hit." Misato said sadly, grabbing the saki bottle and drinking it down hard.

While the others talked, Dominique noticed something odd about the looks Shinji had on his face.

"Is something wrong, my love?" Dominique asked.

"No, it's.... the woman, Misato. I feel like I know her." Shinji said.

"And here I thought you were trying to make me jealous." she said.

"Well... since it seems you are without a home," Yoshida said to the pair.

"Perhaps you should stay with us here." Tomaru said.

"Really?" Ritsuko gasped. "You'd.... you'd take us in?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"These events were not of your doing, yet you are being blamed for them. We can hardly do the same and it is our way to help people in trouble."

Misato and Ritsuko looked at each other and eventually agreed.

"Wonderful! Then we will welcome you officially to our village at the Summer Festival tonight." Tomaru said.

"Sounds like fun." Misato said.

"However... there's something you need to know." Shinji said to the pair.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misato and Ritsuko just stared at the sky as the Ishimura gargoyle clan flew through the air in their own version of the Bon Dance that the villagers were doing on the ground.

"I... I just don't believe it. I'm seeing gargoyles... Gargoyles!... flying around.... and I'm not drunk!" Misato said, dressed in a green and red flowered kimono.

"I almost wish you were." Ritsuko said, the blond scientist dressed in a black and white flowered kimono. "It would be much easier to take."

While the gargoyles themselves had been a shocking surprise, what shocked the pair even more was the fact that Shinji and Dominique were also gargoyles who became human during the day.

"It's not as bad as all that." MacBeth said as he approached them, dressed in simple tan dress pants and a white button up shirt.

"Oh. Hello." Ritsuko said, blushing at the older handsome man.

"Good evening." MacBeth smiled.

Misato just looked at the pair, who started talking right off, and quietly slipped away.

_Two's company, three's a crowd._ She thought as she went to get something to drink. As she did, both Angelus and Demona flew overhead, looking down to see them.

"Do you think it wise to trust them, my love?" Demona asked, holding Angelus's hand tightly as they glided.

"I believe Misato is trustworthy. And it looks like Ritsuko has a reason to be happy as well." Angelus said as the pair continued to glide to the music of the festival.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Epilogue:

Eventually, the eggs in the rookery hatched, and both Angelus and Demona find they had a girl and a boy.

They name them Yui and Ginji.

Ritsuko and MacBeth grew closer rather quickly, eventually getting married shortly after the eggs were hatched and spent the rest of their lives together over the next 40 years. They found that they had a lot in common, as MacBeth's expertise with technology matched Ritsuko's own talents. The pair also discovered that they had an interest, particularly in history, of which MacBeth was more than an expert at. Ritsuko eventually died of lung disease due to her constant smoking, and MacBeth died due to his life force running out. The only upside was that they both died at the same time, passing away in their sleep. They were survived by three children.

Misato eventually found her own guy, a young Bushido-student named Sano. The pair never married, but spent the rest of their lives together happily protecting Ishimura and the village. Misato took over as constable of the village when Yoshida retired. Sano formed his own martial arts school based on the teachings of Kai and his clan. And since she couldn't have children, both she and Sano adopted a spunky young girl named Saki who's parents had died in a car accident.

Yui and Ginji proved to be strong protectors of their clan, but clever and intuitive as well, but also inheriting their parents human-by-day curse.

Shinji/Angelus and Dominique/Demona lived the rest of their lives peacefully and happily in Ishimura with their clan.

As for Puck, he got exactly what he wanted too.

Originally in 2000, when Second Impact happened, the devastating effects of Adam exploding caused so many deaths that even the mystic beings of Avalon felt it. The devastation caused Oberon's children to act. It was Puck, who had more experience with human's, eventually discovered a way to prevent Third Impact from happening. Though magic and subtle manipulations, he put the immortal gargoyle Demona into an altered stone-sleep and carefully guided Shinji to Ishimura when he ran away from Tokyo-3. There his magic turned Shinji into a gargoyle which had two effects: 1-it made it impossible for him to return to Tokyo-3 where he would have unintentionally continued to help Gendo's plans to cause a Third Impact, and 2-it finally gave Demona a chance at peace and happiness after centuries of anger, revenge, and loneliness.

Once Lilith was freed from NERV, the whole of NERV was disbanded. Gendo went into hiding as did the members of SEELE, which was thanks to Ritsuko when she hardwired the Magi to reveal everything to the UN and the world before the N2 Mines destroyed the city. They all eventually died in obscurity, their twisted visions unfulfilled, while others who deserved it lived on.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

A while back someone suggested I write up this story, pairing up Demona from Gargoyles with Shinji, since I seem to have a talent for crossovers. It was suggested after my other Romance Fanfic Challenge stories got alot of reviews. Also, the name Angelus is a counter-name to Demona's name of 'demon'. It's got nothing to do with 'Angel'.


End file.
